


Caught in the Grey

by VirusZeref



Series: AU Damian Wayne [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Shazam (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily Feels, Blackmail, Blood, Court of Owls, Crying, Cuddles, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly Justice League, Polyamory, Soft Kisses, Song Lyrics, Talon!Damian Wayne, Temporary Amnesia, This fic is gonna be a sob fest, Trust Issues, Violence, batfam, it's a tag now, protective batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: How cold have I become?I didn’t want toLose you by what I’d doneCaught in the GreyDamian, Colin, Jon, and Billy are dating.Or at least they were. One of them is gone, whether from abandoning them or is something else is at work





	Caught in the Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, another way I torture Damian Wayne. I love him but SUFFFER
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Inspired by the song Caught in the Grey by Icon For Hire. I highly recommend you listen while reading the first chapter. In addition some of the lyrics Damian sings

Verses of a pop song played on repeat in Jon’s head, as he scrolled mindlessly on social media before giving up and tossing his phone onto his desk. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head on the back of it, and closed his eyes. A familiar chuckle rang in his ear and familiar hands made their way into his hair, running their fingers through his raven black locks.

_ “You need to cut your hair Kent. You’re starting to look like Drake.” _

Jon laughed, “I hate you.”

_ “Happy to hear it, beloved.” _

The half-Kryptonian’s eyes opened, blue eyes held so much sadness as he sat up properly in his computer chair. He turned towards the window like he was expecting something or someone to step into his bedroom and bark at him to get dressed cause they were going on patrol. That would end with a cuddle/make-out near the Bat-Symbol with a few others. Jon turned to his bed, smiling at two lumps underneath his sheets. He truly expects someone else to be there on the edge, peeling away at their uniform and spilling in the middle of the two, raising an eyebrow at Jon, beckoning him to join.

Jon slowly made his way to the bed, his hand gently brushing aside the hair of the ones accompanying his bed, before sliding in. He closed his eyes for a moment, just for a moment, just to see him again. See him giving them all soft smiles as he sketches away in his sketchbook. To see him cuddling with them all after one of them had a nightmare, to sooth them with his words.

Just for a moment, Jon could pretend that Damian was with them.

The half-Kryptonian opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he let out silent sobs. His fists clenched tightly at his sides when a hand reached for his and gently touched it. Jon relaxes, but only for a bit. He turned to the owner of the hand giving a small smile.

“Hey, Colin.”

“Hey…”

The redhead reached out and wiped the tears away before holding Jon close to him. The other in the bed opened his eyes and looked at them with tired eyes.

“Hey…”

"You okay Billy?"

"Fine."

He wasn't.

And neither were they.

The three ended up holding each other throughout most of the night. Eventually, they all gave up trying to actually sleep. Jon brought his laptop to the bed and checked his email for a moment.

Nothing.

What was he expecting?

Damian wasn’t coming back to them, his boyfriends.

He wasn’t coming back to his family.

He was gone. And they couldn’t change that.

Jon takes a deep breath so he doesn’t end up crying all over again. Heartbreak hurts, his mom had said, but he didn’t know that it hurts  _ this  _ **_much_ ** .

It was like someone smacked him with a metal pole, covering with Kryptonite. Repeating.

And that someone was Damian, with a grin on his face.

It was fair!

Why?

Jon’s sadness quickly turned into rage as he could feel his heat vision heat up behind his eyes. The male closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to calm himself down.

_ “Deep breaths Kent. I’m here” _

Really?

Or was that a fucking lie?

Jon wanted answers, he wanted them from Damian’s own family, but surprisingly the Bat Family had no idea Damian was gone. They thought he was with them the entire week. So they searched. Central City, all of Gotham, Metropolis. Hell, they even went the extra mile and tracked down Ra’s al Ghul and Talia al Ghul.

Nothing.

No trace, his phone was left on his desk like it was before. His civics were still in his closet but his uniform was gone.

It has been two whole weeks and nothing still.

Jon, Colin, and Billy were still in pieces.

The half-Kryptonian was about to shut his laptop, but a hand stopped him. Billy pointed to an email from an unknown source. Jon moved to click on it, opening it only to see it was blank.

Wonderful, a prank.

He so didn’t need this right now.

“There is nothing.”

Billy gazed at the email, “No words, no sender. It came from an anonymous source...but there is a file.”

Oh.

Jon clicked on the link to the file, expecting not much. His expectations for the past few weeks were at the lowest point, and he didn’t care. But then, he gasped with shock, and tears sprung from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

“... _ Damian _ …”

**_How cold have I become?_ **

**_I didn't want to_ **

**_Lose you by what I'd done_ **

**_Caught in the grey_ **

Damian’s voice echoed through the room, with the three males in shock. Jon’s hands began to shake as he listened. They all knew Damian didn’t mind singing for them, he was always eager to and they indulged.

He always had an amazing voice.

Colin checked the time of the video on the laptop, “This was made...this Monday.”

Billy shushed him with a sharp noise, his attention was on Damian. He was in a studio of some kind, headphones on his head as he sang into a microphone. Jon began taking in all the details of Damian. He looked tired, his bright green eyes dull with gold speckles in it. 

Lifeless.

Damian looked lifeless, with pale skin and grayish veins appearing on the corners of his eyes. Yet, his eyes and his voice were choked by emotions.

 

**_In your deepest pain_ **

**_In your weakest hour_ **

**_In your darkest night_ **

**_You are lovely_ **

**_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_ **

 

The song ended and the video faded to back, with Damian walking away from the view of the camera. The three males were shocked into silence before Billy frowned got up from the bed and stomped out of the room. Jon was in tears, tremours shook his body as he silently sobbed. Colin’s bangs covered his eyes but he pressed a kiss to Jon’s lips and hurried to find Billy. It wasn’t hard, the boy had turned into Shazam and was using rocks as target practice.

“Billy.”

“What?” another blast of lightning.

Colin fidgeted, “Are you okay? I know you’re upset-”

Billy paused and turned to Colin, his expression unreadable, “Upset? I’m not upset. Oh no, I’m confused. I’m hurt. And I have so many questions.” He runs his hand through his hair and continued,

“So no I’m not fucking alright. Colin, we are together. We were happy! Why did he decide to leave?! Was it something we did? Was it something  **_I_ ** said?”

Colin pressed his lips together in a thin line, “Billy.  _ Listen to me _ , I know it hurts, hell Jon knows it hurts. But we are in this together and as cliche as it sounds, we are going to find him. And we’ll find him together alright. Right now, we just need to heal, You, me and Jon have to heal first. Then we can start our search.” Slowly he closed the distance between them and touched his hands. 

“I promise.”

“...Shazam.”

Billy clung to Colin tightly, his body trembling as he began to sob loudly into the redhead’s shoulder. Colin stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. He wasn’t great at comforting Billy when he was upset, plus he was still trying to get comfortable with hugs and people touching him without the means to beat him. But he was getting better, but...

Damian was the one who normally did it.

They all needed each other in this movement.

But they all needed Damian too.

 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“Talon, we have a task for you.” A masked figure sat on a throne, surrounded by others who were masked as well. Say Talon bent his knee and jerked forward in respect.

“I’m pleased to serve.”

“The Wayne family and their..significant others have been a recent nuisance to our operations. The Court of Owls has called for their heads.”

Dulled green eyes with spots of gold gazed up, the Talon stood and nodded, “Yes. Of course Grandmaster.”

“Do not fail.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos. It reanimates this writer!


End file.
